User talk:LordofBraxis
Welcome Hi, welcome to Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Venus Dare page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Amy Awien (Talk) 23:01, 24 July 2012 Dear LordofBraxis, I thank you for your edits on this Wiki for it was hardly filled with knowledge, until I made most of the edits. I would ask you for a favor if you will please. You see, I've read some of the books, watched playthroughs of the game on YouTube and of course went on the White Wolf wiki for more info. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I thank you for your edits and hope you would fill in more blank spots on this wiki so that it will be like a great Library of this Series Lore. Good night. Sincerely yours, AnimeandCartoonFreak. Dear LordofBraxis, Thank you. I appreciate your edits too like that Lasombra one. But I don't wish to make edits on your pages without your promission, so may I please make a few edits? You won't regret it I assure you. Have a plesent night, day or evening. Sincerely yours, AnimeandCartoonFreak. Dear LordofBraxis, Sorry it took me so long to keep up the editing, my PC was totally trashed and had to get another. I'm very glad you kept up the editing though while I was away. I was trying to also let you know that you can get extra information about the World of Darkness from this link and copy and paste info from it onto here. That's what I've been doing. Again though, thanks. http://whitewolf.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Sincerely yours, AnimeandCartoonFreak. Dear LordofBraxis, I've been adding much information here, but there's hardly any on the Quests from the main ones and the side ones. May you please add information on the quests? I'd appreciate it. Sincerely yours, AnimeandCartoonFreak. Dear LordofBraxis, May you kindly please add photos of what the other Clans look like? I thought since we showed on the Nosferato page what they looked like that we should add photos of the others. I'm not good with putting photos on here, so may you please add them in your spare time? And keep up the good work cause I like what you've done so far. Love, AnimeandCartoonFreak AKA Toreador777. Thanks for the edits on the Mitnick page Lord, I can't take in-game screenshots or pictures and I was hoping you'd see the new page on the activity for that same reason, thanks again! 22:32, November 24, 2013 (UTC) message Hey Lord, Thanks for the welcome! I'll be helping out as best as I can. Hinged (talk) 14:00, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey Lord, I appreciate your appreciation! So good to see someone finally writing about such an atmospheric part of the game, so glad I could help! Hinged (talk) 12:28, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Dear LordofBraxis, It's me (AnimeandCartoonFreak), but thank you for the warm welcome as usual. I made a new account and have been trying to make more edits bit by bit (I've been busy sadly), but rest assured that I will try to add more info my friend. Farewell LordofBraxis (it's good to be back). Sincerely yours, Johnseesthetruth "AnimeandCartoonFreak." Hey Lord, You sneaky Lord, you! Here I log on to create a page on the Havens just to find you've already beat me to it XD You've made a powerful enemy today, LordofBraxis! A powerful enemy! Hey Lord, Don't worry about the haven thing as I was only joking and you wrote all I was going to anyway XD. Also seems that as I was creating the 'trip's pawnshop' page you were doing the exact same, I'm really sorry, as I had no way of knowing! I hope you arn't disappointed as my edit wiped off yours, and I know how annoying re-writing can be, once again I'm very sorry! Hey Lord, I was trying to add some info to the Malkavian page (it's pretty bare besides the trivia section) and I noticed there is actually two Malkavain pages. The second is here and seems to have a lot more info but from the lore of the other 'vampire' games, on most pages it just we have this info all together. Since you've been here longer I was wondering if you knew why they are two pages? Hinged (talk) 16:13, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Hello again, I don't agree with it either. That being said, the only way to get to this copied page, besides searching it's title, is to click the link on our self created Malkavian page, should I just delete the link so we can ignore it? Hinged (talk) 17:09, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Hey Lord, Sorry to bother you again, trying to link some pages so people can navigate around the wiki better. Do you have any idea what this page is on about? http://vtmb.wikia.com/wiki/1400c_(cWOD) it appears to be another copy from the white wolf wiki. Hey Lord, Would you ever consider becoming an Admin? There is this process where you become an admin and 'adopt' a wiki. And since I don't see any active admins on this wiki, it should be easy: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Adoption_requests Take a look and see what you think, I'd apply but I'm still new to this and I think you're more suited to the job anyway! Hinged (talk) 20:03, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Hey Lord, That's Fantastic Lord! I'm so glad you decided to apply, I hope to see you as an Admin soon! I'll keep my fingers crossed for you! Hinged (talk) 20:35, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Hey Lord, Just thought this might interest you haven't seen it before: http://vtmb.wikia.com/wiki/Special:ListUsers It shows when the members where last active and you can also see the past admins. No need to worry through, the last admin 'Amy' edited this wiki nearly a year and half ago and the other admin 'Dannyc' hasn't been active since 2009 (His profile is no longer present as well). Hinged (talk) 21:28, December 6, 2013 (UTC) I didn't think you needed to be worried, either :). What's really interesting through is that 'Dannyc' guy I mentioned before is actually the founder of this wiki. According to the profile he did ten 'edits' (more likely created ten pages) then deleted his profile. I wonder what happened? Strange to think you could just leave something like this, but I'm sure he had his reasons. Dear LordofShit, I find it pretty disgraceful that you would ignore me (even after all of the work I put in on this wiki). You do realise that this wiki was nothing, but a ghost town of information until I came by right? So why is it that you would ignore me, but not this british bitch Hinged? I had to make another email address cause of some troll spamming it (which means I couldn't recover my old account), so I had to make a new one. But you wouldn't know anything about that, huh "Mr. Bigshot.?" Yeah, I see how you think your big cause of all the info you put up (even think you should be a Admin with your punk self) You know, I thought you was cool and all bro, but ever since seeing how two-faced you are I now see your just another mark ass motherfucker. Hope some of the worst afflicions in life happens to you LordofShit. Sincerely yours, Johnseesthetruth AKA Toreador777. P.S. Go kiss my natural black ass you sick s.o.b. Dear LordofBraxis, I owe you my sincerest of apologies, I've acted to hasty when I did all of that to your profile. I honestly don't know where all that anger came from, I guess I was just upset that you was "ignoring" me. But that's still no excuse to behave the way I did and for that I'm sorry. Ok.. now that the misty-eyed moment is past why don't we add more info hmm? Sincerely yours, Toreador777. Hey Lord, Good to see you and Toreador appear to be alright now. I don't know if you've been informed yourself but I'm just messaging you that your request for adoption has gained an unofficial response by UltravoX , he's an admin and founder of three wiki's himself. You don't have to follow his advice but unofficial reponses give you tips which can improve your chances of being accepted: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Adoption:Vampire:_The_Masquerade_-_Bloodlines_Wiki?t=20131207160842 Hinged (talk) 10:17, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Hello Lord, If you're still interested in gaining adminship then you should take a look at your adoption request page, you have gained an official response from the member of the community staff. http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Adoption:Vampire:_The_Masquerade_-_Bloodlines_Wiki?t=20131207160842 13:49, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Hey, sorry because I was away these days, a friend of mine is having surgery so I was upset. But I'm back now! LordofBraxis (talk) 21:02, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Hey Lord, Its nice to see you active again, I saw your previous message and I hope your friend is doing ok. I don't want to push you into anything or have you to feel like I'm nagging you but I was wondering if you are going to re-apply for adminship? I'm going to apply for Bureaucrat and depending on what you want to do, If they accept my request I'll will be able to give you admin rights at any time anyway but I won't do so until I have your permission. Hope you can get back to me soon! Hinged (talk) 19:07, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Re: tbh I was actually thinking of changing the character infoboxes so Kindred would have one ( ) and Humans would have another ( ). It would make things a bit cleaner and more versatile. On the other hand, there's not much info for humans other than name, image, gender, affiliates, and voice. I'll bring it up to Hinged before I change anything, since I've been neglecting to ask permission to change a lot of shit. They are the admin after all. If I can't make two different ones, or if I don't get a response after like a week or something, I'll just add a Date of Death integer underneath the Final Death one. — Westwood • talk 16:52, July 4, 2014 (UTC)